Wilder in the Mist
by Makare24
Summary: Egwene al'Vere finds a young and mysterious young woman in the forest. She can use the power, Saidar's glow encircles the woman. But where is its presence in the woman? What consequences will this meeting bring? Kind of AU. PLEASE R/R!
1. Lady in the Forest

Wilder in the Mist    

By: Rikku24 Chapter 1: Lady in the Forest 

From the depths of the forest there came a beautiful melody. Sweet and beautiful enough to lift the soul but so sorrowful it caused tears to come from one's eyes.  Egwene al'Vere searched for the source of the sound. Following it through the dark forest. Animals and insects wandered about while birds sang. But no matter how loud nature was the song was louder. She followed it for a long time until even her path into the forest was lost. Tears formed on the rim of Egwene's eyes as she drew closer to the song's source. It was so beautiful yet so sad. It made Egwene cry for both sorrow and joy. There was a clearing up ahead. At this distance, Egwene could tell that the song's source was a young woman's voice and the melody of a harp.

Upon a log sat a woman with pointy ears sticking out of her long brown hair. Leaves of ivy decorated her hair and a silver moon necklace hung on her neck. Her dress was of rich blues and greens with giant and long sleeves. On her lap sat a golden harp, which she played while singing her joyful yet sorrowful song. Egwene cautiously entered the clearing but the young woman did not seem to notice. Now Egwene could make out the words of the song. The song was of prophesies and of battles won and lost against the Dark One and his forces. It was of cities lost and the groves of the Great Trees that were gone. The song contained melody that was fit for these occasions, frequently changing from joyful and victorious to sorrowful and devastating. 

Egwene saw something that she had missed before. The woman had no age to her and the glow of _Saidar_ encircled her. Yet, Egwene could not feel the presence of _Saidar_ in the woman. She was anxious to learn about this woman but hesitated at the thought of ending the beautiful song. Finally she decided that if she were to learn anything, she would have to interrupt the woman and her song.

"Excuse me, hello. I'd like to ask you something," it hurt Egwene to interrupt the woman but she did so anyway.

It wasn't until the words left Egwene's mouth then the woman noticed her. The woman stopped her song, set down her harp, and looked for the person who had just talked. When she found Egwene she also found a glow around her and the presence of _Saidar_ in her. It had been a long time since the young woman had talked to another woman who could channel and an even longer time since she met an Aes Sedai. She could tell that this woman was an Aes Sedai by the serpent ring on her finger. 

"Oh, I didn't notice you. I was so wrapped up in my song that I didn't even realize what was passing me. My name is Opal Treeheart. You honor me with your presence, Aes Sedai," the young woman, Opal, said.       

This didn't help Egwene much because she still had unanswered questions. And, besides the fact that Egwene had a serpent ring, why did the woman pronounce her Aes Sedai? Did the woman see the glow around Egwene and feel the presence of _Saidar_ in Egwene. Why was the glow still around the woman? Why was she singing a song of events and things that are only thought of by Aes Sedai, warders, fighters, and, perhaps, Ogier. Yet this woman, Opal, was none of those. Her ears, they were…different. Long, slender, and skinny, unlike the ears of people. What was this woman? It wasn't until now that Egwene realized a few things about Opal. Her necklace was decorated with opals. The woman began her song again, this time about the Age of Legends and all of its glories and defeats. Of all the knowledge lost and gained only to be lost again. Opal Treeheart, huh, what king of creature, human, would have a name like that. Opals are prized and rare stones and with the last name of Treeheart you'd think that she was a forest creature. Or was she?

"Excuse me, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, um…how should I put this? What are you Opal Treeheart?" Egwene asked releasing the breath she had been holding back.

"Oh, you're still here? I guess I lost myself in music again. I love the melody of my song, don't you? I wrote it when I was young; it's called What Happened. Now to answer your question, I'm an elf. Us elves live in the forest and have never been discovered except for a few occasions like this one. We love to sing and if you noticed, I carry a bow and arrow made by the elves. It's made of the finest wood. Enough about me, what are you and what are you doing here, in the depths of the forest?" Opal explained.

"I am a human Aes Sedai. My name is Egwene al'Vere. I am very powerful in the One Power and can see the glow of Saidar around you," Egwene calmly explained.

Opal turned to face her. The beautiful face filled with surprise and mischief. Egwene began to see a web form into something. Before Egwene could do anything, Opal had blocked her from the Source.

"I was wondering if you could see the glow. I bet you were wondering why you didn't sense the presence of Saidar in me. You see, the power is rarely found among us elves. We use a different magic, the Old Magic. One of twenty elves will have the inborn ability to channel. There are wise elves among us that are able to teach us how to use the One Power. It is strange, men elves that are able to channel only go insane if they carry something that belonged to a human man. We elves are isolated from humans, the taint that human men have, whether or not they can channel, is strong enough to drive our channeling men insane. However, us female elves are not vulnerable to that taint for human women, every one of them, are pure unless they're dark friends. But even the taint of female dark friends does not affect us. 

Oh, but I have rambled on for so long. You must be dying to touch the source again. Yes. Well, this blocking technique was taught to me when I was twenty. Now, ummm, I'm around 120 years old. You're surprised? Yes. Well that is young for us elves; twenty for us is five for you. Well enough talk, let's go to my world and see what to do about you." Opal explained.

So Opal and the now prisoner Egwene were heading towards the depths of the forest. If you thought Egwene was strong when you read the Wheel of Time, well Opal is ten times Egwene's strength. Blocking Egwene was like creating fire, simple, even if Egwene was already opened to the Source. 

The forest they traveled in was north of the Two Rivers; it went through mountains and rivers and connected to other forests. They were right on the banks of River Arinelle. The branch of the river they traveled on was directly east of the Mountains of Mist. The direction they traveled was northwest. If you own the books with a colored map, then Opal and Egwene's location should be roughly easy to find. 

I tried to be as descriptive as I could but it was hard. If you have any questions then ask them in a review. When enough questions are asked I'll create a chapter that will answer all questions and concerns.

I hope that you enjoyed my story. More will come soon, I promise. Right now I'm trying to find enough time to do two stories at the same time. Please be patient.   


	2. Elves in the Woods

Wilder in the Mist

By: Rikku24 Chapter 2: Elves in the Woods 

Egwene al'Vere walked through the forest following Opal Treeheart. The wilder never appeared to tire, as for Egwene she was ready to go to sleep.  They had been walking for the past hour nonstop. Every step bringing them closer to their final destination and the Mountains of Mist, at least the foot of them. Traveling near the banks of a branch off of the Arinelle River, Northwest for an hour was very tiring and boring.

Egwene tried to break through the shield that shielded her from the power, but every effort resulted in failure and a look from Opal. Egwene would have been running back to Tar Valon but Opal had something like an a'dam on. It gave Egwene's strength to Opal when Opal tired and strengthened Opal in the power. Only Opal could undo the bracelet and collar. Egwene could have still used the One Power with the a'dam on if Opal hadn't been blocking her.

"We're almost there," Opal said out of the blue.

At first Egwene could see nothing but then, just up ahead, was one of the Great Trees. This one tree had survived many battles. It had survived every battle in the song. So, the song, Opal's song was of this tree. What the tree had seen and survived throughout the years. It too was part of a grove. It too had memories that hurt like the sting of the bee. The sting causes pain yet sometimes, when you think about it, you cry for the bee that lost its life when it stung you. The battles and memories probably damaged the tree, both physically (the battles) and mentally (the memories). Yet even though those battles and memories hurt the tree it probably cries to itself for the lost of the groves and the loss of all the brave soldiers who fought the Shadow. 

Then the glow of _Saidar_ encircled Opal, she created weaves and directed them toward the tree. There was a clearing to the right of the tree and where empty space had been before, a gateway now stood.

"When did you learn how to create a gateway?" Egwene asked.

"When I has 92," replied Opal.

NOTE: Now you must remember that, in Elven years, Opal was learning how to shield and block people from the True Source when Egwene was learning how to create fire. You must also remember that Opal is currently 120 years old.

They walked through the gateway. And there was life. Elves, their livestock and Mother Nature was all around. Laughter and songs filled the area. It was beautiful, flowers and trees blossomed birds sang. It was a Utopia. Butterflies flew about and not one plant was dead or ill. 

"It's beautiful here," Egwene complimented while staring wonderingly at the beauty.

"The taint of man and the Dark One does not touch this area. You are the first person to enter here in, oh, about one million years," Opal replied.

Elves stopped and stared at Opal and her prisoner. The children stopped laughing and watched the pair go by. Adults stared extra hard at the serpent ring on Egwene's finger. The pair walked by many quiet and cozy cottages and welcoming inns. There were marketplaces dotted about the place along with little shops owned by seamstresses, tailors, bakers, and sculptors. The place was so big that it was hard to imagine that no one had discovered it. That thought brought another question into Egwene's mind.

"Opal, where is this place located exactly?" Egwene asked.

"It's like what the Eye of the World's location was. A place that can't be found in the same place twice. As for need, the only person with a need great enough to find this haven lived over one million years ago. This place is within the forests, but which one? Not even elves are sure. We just know where to go and what to do in order to trigger the gateway into our world. Triggering the gateway has nothing to do with the One Power, but blood and heritage instead. The tree senses the Elven blood and heritage and triggers the gateway. The One Power is used to send messages to the palace from outside of the gateway. Pretty confusing, yes?" Opal explained.

This place was so complicated and…impossible. Hidden everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Using the One Power to send messages _into_ a gateway. Using blood and heritage in order to trigger a gateway. It was too complicated and impossible. Then Egwene realized that these techniques were most likely from the Age of Legends. 

The part Egwene didn't know was that she was exactly right. The elves possessed techniques, One Power objects (_angreal_, _ter'angreal_, and _sa'angreal_), and Talents from the Age of Legends. 

The group headed towards the beautiful palace that was a perfect white. As they got closer, Egwene noticed spring vines growing on the walls. The vines were a spring green and blooming with flowers. _Well, at least I'm not a prisoner in the Blight or some ugly place. You know, I wouldn't mind staying here if it meant walking around this lovely place instead of staying in a prison cell._ Egwene thought. But then, if she stayed here for eternity would she ever see Gawyn again? As they got closer to the palace gates, Egwene thought of all the pros and cons of staying here forever. 

The pair entered the palace. Guards stood by the entrance. Their uniforms were unique, leather in brown and green shades and strong forest boots. Each Elven guard was armed with arrows and a bow. Egwene was sure that the five male and five female guards would stop anything trying to pass through the gates. They were so alert, so keen they reminded Egwene of Lan before Moraine's death. 

The palace's interior was beautiful. White, marble walls decorated with tapestries from the Age of Legends. Elven banners hung from the ceilings. The ceilings were mostly golden domes that arched towards the heavens. Only the ceilings above corridors and restrooms were not domed. As they passed through the corridors and halls, Egwene noticed that every door was gold with writing in the Old Tongue engraved on their gold surface.

"How many rooms is there, Opal?" Egwene asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, about four hundred fifty-six," replied Opal. 

Egwene gasped in amazement, this palace was bigger then Tar Valon. She started to count all the doors they passed but tired at the one-hundredth door. She looked up and saw before her giant doors of gold and silver. The Old Tongue was engraved in the center of the two doors and blooming vines were engraved along the doors' borders. The guards opened the doors and escorted the pair into the room. 

The room was bigger than the Amyrlin Seat's study. In fact three or four studies could fit in this one. At first, Egwene thought this must be the Throne Room but realized that it was both a bedroom and study when she found the presence of a bed and the absence of a throne.           

Then Egwene felt something. She turned around and saw a young and beautiful elf, with the glow of _Saidar_ surrounding her, but its presence was absent from her head.

"Meet my mother, Amethyst Morningstar Treeheart. Mother, meet my prisoner, Egwene al'Vere the Aes Sedai," Opal said.

"An honor it is to meet you Egwene Sedai," Amethyst said.

"An honor to meet you as well, Amethyst," Egwene replied.

Apparently, Opal forgot that Egwene had a leash on and that only Opal could take it off because the mother and daughter got into a big and long conversation about what they did today.

Egwene saw a chair within the leash's length and sat down. She was forgotten until Opal told her mother about their meeting. When they finally finished, Egwene was asleep and the two elves just stood and stared.

"Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm a prisoner for no good reason. CAN YOU TAKE THIS THING OFF OF ME NOW?" Egwene asked, half asleep and half angry.

"Sorry, no can do. You've learned and seen too much. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here forever," Amethyst sadly said.

Egwene looked into those purple eyes with surprise and sadness. She had the look of a prisoner who just received a stay in jail forever just because they eavesdropped.

"No," Egwene whispered.

The two elves just looked at her.

Well, I AM SO ANGRY AND SAD! NO ONE WANTS TO READ THIS STORY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rikku24: *starts crying* I feel so unwanted!

Readers: Tough luck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I WORKED SO HARD AND WHAT DO I GET? NOT EVEN ONE REVIEW. IF YOU ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW THEN PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE!

::More to come soon::


	3. Aes Sedai in Utopia

Wilder in the Mist By: Rikku24 Chapter 3: Aes Sedai in Utopia 

When we last heard from Egwene she had just heard that she could never leave the Elven Utopia. She usually was able to get out of plights but how could she escape this fate? Even is she contacted the Aiel by dream they still couldn't get to her. Rand, with all his power and armies, wouldn't be able to get her either. And Gawyn, maybe his love for her was a great need but she couldn't tell him in his dreams because she would be trapped in his dreams. 

The truth was that Egwene al'Vere was trapped with no way to get out.

The elves were hospitable. She was imprisoned in a room with flowers and a bed and a window. There was a writing desk and a dresser and a night table. The queen-sized bed was far more comfortable then any bed in the human world. There was even a bathroom and sink in her room. Her room was located in the palace near the queen's room. Guards guarded her doors and she was escorted to meals that were always with Opal and Amethyst. The two questioned Egwene thoroughly of the Outside World (a.k.a The Human World). Egwene always answered these questions as best as she was able to and truthfully. 

Sometimes, Egwene was allowed to walk about the town and gardens, but Opal always accompanied and shielded Egwene during these walks. The Elves always watched the pair. Adults watched Egwene with distaste at a human Aes Sedai being in their homeland. The children watched Egwene with curiosity. Egwene began to grow fond of her prison yet she was always overcome by homesickness and the missed love from Gawyn. She was always shielded for Opal's weave was strong enough that Egwene still had no hope of breaking it even when it was tied off.

NOTE: I don't know about you but when I read the Wheel of Time Series, I got the impression that a tied off weave is weaker than a weave being held by the Aes Sedai who wove it. If you didn't get that impression, then you might not get the sentence above this note and other sentences within this story.

She began to weep at night. She wept for the loss of Gawyn and all her friends. She wept for the loss of _Saidar_. Egwene knew that she probably would never see her friends and loved ones again. She knew that she would never feel the joy of embracing _Saidar_ again either. This prison was worse than being stilled because _Saidar_ was still there; ready to be used, but blocked from Egwene's touch. When you're stilled, _Saidar_ is forever gone but you can still see your friends and loved ones despite the fact that you are stilled. This prison wouldn't even let her see friends and loved ones. Sure, this Elven Utopia may be beautiful, peaceful, and free of the Dark One's touch but it was also hidden and out human reach. It was isolated and hidden. It was impossible to find.

Soon, Egwene began to feel the effects of someone being stilled. She began to stop wanting to live. She cried frequently. Her eyes were always red do to her crying. She cried because she would never see the light of _Saidar_ again, never feel Gawyn's arms around her, and never be free. 

During walks, Egwene noticed that the elves saw her tears and wondered. Once a little Elven girl came up to her and handed Egwene a beautiful, thorn less rose with the words "Please don't cry, lady." Egwene treasured that rose. She kept it in a vase and stared at it when she was alone. She remembered the little girl's words and wept. The people, who helped keep her imprisoned, for they were ready to capture her at any signs of escape, also wanted her to be happy. But how could an Aes Sedai that might as well be stilled and deprived from the privilege of seeing friends and loved ones be happy? 

Days turned into months but how many months went by, Egwene didn't know. Could time also be different here? Egwene wondered one day. Could a year here be 12 days in the human world? Egwene wasn't sure and she didn't want to find out.

Did Gawyn miss her? Did he wonder about her and pray for her return? Another thing Egwene was unsure about. What about her friends? Did they miss her as much as she missed her? Too many questions, none with answers. Then Egwene decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time. She entered _Tel'aran'rhiod_.

Egwene was formless. She drifted about in a world where dreams surrounded her. She could see Rand's shielded dream. Perrin and Mat's dreams were close by. She saw the Aiel dream walkers' dreams and Min's dream. Egwene also found Aviendha and Elayne's dreams. But she wasn't looking for any of those dreams, the dream she was looking for would come to her. Then she saw it, Gawyn's dream got bigger and bigger as she neared it or it neared her. Then she was engulfed by his dream. 

It started out in a grassy meadow filled with flowers and butterflies. Egwene was wearing a summer dress with a large-rimmed hat. Gawyn appeared with a basket of food and a blanket. _So it's a picnic dream_ Egwene thought. She waited until Gawyn laid out the blanket, set out the food, and lay down before she told him her message.

"Gawyn, I need to tell you something," Egwene said. Gawyn looked into her eyes and listened. "I am trapped in some world that only Elves can enter. It is in every forest yet nowhere at the same time. Only the greatest of greatest needs can lead you into it and it can never be found in the same place twice. The only entrance is by the Arinelle close to the foot of the Mountains of Mist. Only Elves can enter. I think that your need and love for me should lead you to this Elven Utopia. At least it's a Utopia for the elves. They blocked me from the Source and follow me everywhere. They ask me many questions of the Human World, but they say they'll never let me go. Pray for my return Gawyn. Want me more than anything. THIS IS NOT A DREAM! I came here to deliver this message. PLEASE GAWYN, HELP ME!" at this Egwene started to cry. Her message was delivered. 

Gawyn hugged her and smoothed her hair. He tried to comfort her but nothing would stop the tears. He gave her a full kiss on the lips.

"I love you Egwene al'Vere. I don't believe this is a dream anymore. Be assured that I pray for your return and will search for you. Don't lose hope Egwene," Gawyn said. And with that the dream was over.

Gawyn woke up in his bed. 

"Whoa, was that real or is my imagination just gone wild?" Gawyn wondered out loud.

_Wait, Egwene's safely in Tar Valon. Or is she?_ Gawyn wondered. _I'll never figure it out if I just sit here._ So he got out of bed and woke his men.

"I need one of you to ride to Tar Valon as fast as you are able in order to find out if Lady Egwene Sedai is safe and sound. Bring the answer back as soon as you are able," Gawyn yelled.

A man by the name of Garnet volunteered. As soon as he was dressed and ready to ride, Garnet was off towards Tar Valon. Gawyn watched him go hoping and praying Egwene was safe. He was sure that it was just a dream. It had to be. But if it was a dream, why did he pray so strongly for Egwene's return?

Egwene woke up crying. She knew what she had done and hoped that Gawyn would know and remember. She hoped that he would know that the dream was real, not fake. Alas, she hoped for so much but Gawyn told her not to lose hope. Maybe hope was on the way. And maybe freedom came with the hope. Would Gawyn's need be great enough? Too many things to hope for, too many maybes and ifs. Poor Egwene, she felt lost and confused in some Utopia. This was no longer her Utopia; it was the Elves' Utopia. Why did they capture her? Why? Egwene started to cry before and didn't even realize Opal's entrance.

"I could almost pity you, Aes Sedai," Opal commented. "Come on, time for your walk."

Egwene reluctantly let the collar go about her neck and solemnly watched the bracelet fit onto Opal's wrist. Egwene felt like a leashed cats. Cats aren't supposed to be leashed, dogs are. Egwene was a leashed cat; she didn't need to be leashed. She wasn't a dog. Dogs take joy in wearing their collars and beg for walks. Cats prefer to be free. She sobbed throughout the whole walk, who cared if the Elves watched her. They no longer watched with distaste, but something close to pity instead. She was no longer feared for instead of being the strong Aes Sedai she was; Egwene was a broken Aes Sedai. A cat leashed so many times it was used to it. She wasn't a _damane_, a person who could once channel freely but now leashed for life. _Damane_ were cats turned into dogs. Egwene was always and still a cat, despite past and current events. 

Days went by and still no sign of Gawyn she was beginning to wonder. What did he think of her message? She frequently dreamed about him and her friends and family. There was nothing to do but wait…and hope.

Gawyn could not go back to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. A few days ago, Garnet had returned with news stating that Egwene was missing. Gawyn no longer dreamt of joy with Egwene but of her imprisoned and himself right there yet far away at the same time. His dreams were haunted by images of Egwene crying. What could he do? His men and himself traveled from dawn to dinnertime. Then they would make camp while Gawyn went out searching for Egwene. The always camped near the outskirts of forests and Gawyn always searched alone within the forests. He carried a lantern and usually didn't return until midnight. He prayed for Egwene and cried out for her. Often he felt someone watching him but no one was ever there. He had searched for a week within forests near the Arinelle but never a sign from Egwene or elves. He had told Egwene not to lose hope but it was an effort not to lose his own.

"Egwene, it appears that a lover of yours is searching for you," Opal said. She had entered the room and stood by the doorway, watching Egwene stare out the window. With that Egwene turned her head towards Opal. She stared at Opal with her red eyes. Egwene had not been able to sleep to the tears that never ceased to pour from her eyes.

"Is this some joke?" Egwene asked.   

"No, I'm afraid it isn't," Opal replied.

And with that Egwene felt as if she had just been told she's free. Everything would be all right because Gawyn was looking for her. His need might be great enough and that could mean freedom. Oh, how she missed him. Egwene missed Gawyn as much as she missed _Saidar_. A sparkle showed in her eyes and a smile touched her lips. 

"His need is close, too close," Opal said to herself before leaving the room.

A new hope was found and Egwene al'Vere was the happiest she had ever been. New hope was found and help was on the way.

Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger. You see, people hate cliffhangers because they build suspense. Authors, however, love cliffhangers because they build suspense. And if a reader is full of suspense they want more to come, they want to keep on reading. Well, if you want to keep on reading. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy the story so far. Please review it when you're done reading, okay?  


	4. There is Hope

Wilder in the Mist

By: Rikku24 of the Green Ajah

Chapter 4: There is Hope 

A/N: Sorry about the looooooooooooong wait. I was working on my Yu-Gi-Oh angst/romance story. I have concluded that it is writing itself. This story, however, is not. I had writer's block for this too. I didn't know how to start the chapter so sorry if it's not my best. This is also my last chapter for this story, but no worries it WILL be long. My name has to do with a quiz I took to see what Ajah I'd be in. Yeah, I ended up being best suited for the Green Ajah, aka the Battle Ajah. Suits me fine… I feel like Vandene Sedai from the Great Hunt. She's a Green who would do very well as a Brown. Yeah, I would fit in either the Green or Brown Ajah. But enough of that, now for the story!

Egwene's eyes gained a gleam that had been absent from them for so long. She smiled now too. You'd think she was a flower deprived of light and water but just now receiving it and becoming healthy. The elves no longer looked at her with pity or sorrow. In fact, they almost completely ignored her. Sometimes they'd look at Egwene out of the corners of their eyes but other than that it was as if she didn't exist. Opal and her mother, Amethyst, still kept a sharp eye on Egwene, though, and set up extra guards in the forests. 

"What brings you joy, Aes Sedai?" Opal asked, the "leash" in her hands. 

"Why would you care? You just want me as a pet, one you can show off. But know what, Opal? I'm no pet," Egwene said dangerously.

"My my aren't you feisty. I think we need to teach you a lesson. Come on now _pet,_" Opal said cruelly. 

Gawyn searched the forests and filled his effort with need. He needed to find Egwene. He needed to free her. He needed to get into the Elven world. And his need and effort paid off.

"Opal, my lady, I have urgent news," an Elven archer said. 

"Tell me, do not mind the girl. She can hear this too," Opal said coolly.

"Well, my lady, a stranger has been spotted in the forest. He looks as if he is searching for something. He never rests and has been able to avoid our every trap," the elf explained. 

"Thank you. I am glad that you alerted me of this stranger," Opal said offhandedly.

"Gawyn," Egwene whispered to herself. 

She knew it was Gawyn and she hoped that he would find her. Luckily, Opal didn't hear Egwene because she was sure that Opal would order the capture and/or execution of Gawyn.

The elf left and Opal turned towards Egwene, snapping the collar about Egwene's neck and placing the bracelet on her (Opal's) wrist. 

"Come on, _Aes Sedai_. Time for your walk," Opal sneered.

Egwene just obeyed and followed. It didn't matter. Gawyn was near and maybe, just maybe, he would find her during the walk. 

Gawyn realized that the elves knew of his presence but he was too sly for him. He was a fox in the midst of cats. Both creatures are sly and witty yet Gawyn was wittier. He snuck past several guards and entered the town. With his cloak on and hood up, no one could tell that he was human and not Elven. 

Egwene searched the forest and shadows hoping to catch a glimpse of Gawyn. He would probably be cloaked and hidden from view or he could be wandering the forest or he could be caught without her knowing it. Too many possibilities. Egwene wanted to see her love and she wanted to see him NOW. 

And her love appeared. It took a lot of effort to keep from gasping in surprise. He was standing in the shadows by a small store. His eyes searching the crowd intently. His eyes met hers. He seemed surprised at first but his surprise faded away after she gave him a reassuring smile. Egwene seemed to forget Opal had her on a leash and was a bit surprised when she felt something tug at her neck.

"What are you staring at, Aes Sedai?" Opal asked. 

"Oh, huh, what? Oh, just the crowd and the stands. I saw some pretty flowers being sold at one of them and couldn't help but look at them," Egwene said in a farm girl's voice. 

"Aes Sedai, you seem to be losing your wit by the minute. Come now, to the forest," Opal said, walking in the direction of the forest and tugging Egwene behind her. 

Gawyn stared at Egwene in shock and surprise. There was a collar about her neck and some Elvish woman pulling the leash connected to it. Egwene's clothes looked in need of washing and her hair needed some cleaning up to. She didn't look too healthy either; she was a bit skinnier than when he last saw her. Suddenly, Egwene was pulled from his sight. He searched the crowds frantically for her and just saw Egwene and the Elf heading towards the forest. Poor Egwene, she was being held captive and not being treated properly AND not enjoying her sty. Gawyn swore to free her, even if he lost his life doing so. 

Egwene and Opal walked through the forest. Egwene searched the shadows for Gawyn while Opal searched the shadows for… Egwene wasn't sure but whatever it was Opal wanted to find it soon. 

Gawyn watched the to women from a distance. They both seemed to e looking for something; no doubt Egwene was looking for him. He needed to free Egwene NOW. Gawyn quickly made a plan up in his head. The Element of Surprise being the main key to it. It should work…it _would_ work. Gawyn stalked up behind Egwene and her captor. He unsheathed his sword and…

"Egwene it appears that you have company," Opal said coolly. 

Egwene could see weaves being formed and moved towards… Gawyn?

Gawyn had his sword unsheathed and looked like a cat ready to pounce, a wolf about to kill. 

"Gawyn! Watch out!" Egwene cried desperately. 

He looked up from where he was but it was too late. Gawyn was bound by the One Power. 

"Let him go Opal!" Egwene demanded. 

"It looks as if I have two pets now. A cat and a wolf. How lovely, I should have fun," Opal said, sneering.  

"Shut up!" Egwene yelled at Opal. 

Opal just stood there smirking. She had Egwene bound by a leash that could only be taken off by Opal and Gawyn bound by the One Power. 

"Let me go you…you witch!" Gawyn yelled, trying to break free.

"Foolish mortal, I am no witch. I am an elf much different from any witch I've ever seen. Now stop your foolish attempts to break free. Face the truth. You cannot break free," Opal explained coolly. 

Opal started to walk back towards the palace, bringing Gawyn and Egwene with her.

Egwene desperately tried to break the weave separating her from the True Source. 

As I told you before (I think…) the leash only keeps Egwene from escaping and lets Opal (or whoever currently has the leash) use Egwene for the One Power instead of herself. Opal then made a weave that blocked Egwene from the True Source.  

Egwene searched the "wall" with her mind, looking for weaknesses and cracks in it. After searching it a dozen times, Egwene eventually decided to give up. But then something caught her eye. At the center of the wall was a knot. It was here that Opal tied off the weave. Egwene began to probe and pull at the knot with her mind, trying her best to untie it. Her effort paid off gradually for the knot became looser and looser. Then… it untied all together and the weave that had blocked Egwene from her "life" was finally destroyed. 

Gawyn stared at the ground, hiding his face. He was crying for he had failed in the small task he had appointed himself. Now both he and Egwene were trapped. Instead of making matters better, Gawyn had made them worse. It was so frustrating! Gawyn looked up and saw a palace up ahead, he also saw Egwene staring triumphantly at the Elven woman? That was…different. 

"Hah! I'm free of your cursed imprisonment!" Egwene yelled triumphantly.

"No! It's impossible," Opal exclaimed in horror. 

"Now take this dreaded collar off of my neck or face the consequences," Egwene demanded. 

"I guess I have no other choice," Opal said, taking off the collar. 

Egwene felt her neck and smiled. The collar was gone…she was free. Egwene created some weaves and directed them at the weaves that were holding Gawyn. Opal's weaves broke instantly and Gawyn landed on the ground. He got up quickly and ran over to Egwene. They hugged each other and Egwene kissed Gawyn on the cheek.  

Egwene turned towards Opal. 

"You witch. I don't know what I should do to you for all the pain you've caused. I will drop all grudges I have against you if you will agree to take Gawyn and me out of this cursed utopia," Egwene said darkly. 

"Very well, I will lead you out of this world," Opal said. 

_This is too easy. You'd think that Opal would put up some kind of fight._ Egwene thought to herself, eyeing Opal suspiciously. 

The group of three walked through the forest and saw no one. This was mainly due to the fact that Opal was traveling with them and no common elf would stick their nose into business that was being made by a royal elf. 

"Here's the exit portal," Opal said, snapping her fingers. 

Egwene and Gawyn walked towards the exit portal when they found arrows pointed at their heads. Elven archers surrounded the two humans.

"I can't let you leave that easily. You'll have to swear you won't tell _anyone_ about this world and then seal your oath with blood," Opal said. 

Egwene and Gawyn looked at each other and nodded.      

"Under the Light and by hope of my rebirth I, Egwene al'Vere, swear to speak not a word of this place," Egwene said coolly and confidently. 

"Under the Light and by hope of my rebirth I, Gawyn of House Trakand, swear to speak not a word of this place," Gawyn said in a serious tone. 

"Under the Light and by the hope of my rebirth I, Opal Treeheart, accept and seal this oath," Opal said, taking out a small gold-hilted dagger. 

She cut the tip of her pointer finger and Egwene and Gawyn did the same. Then they pressed their fingers together, sealing the oath. 

"You may leave in peace now," Opal said. 

Gawyn and Egwene left the Elven world for the first…and last…time in their lives. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

So that's the end of that. I'll have an epilogue out soon though. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Epilogue Extremely short!

Wilder in the Mist

By: Rikku24 of the Green Ajah

Epilogue 

In the days that followed their leave-taking, Egwene and Gawyn traveled together. They explored the world together. Egwene eventually bonded Gawyn as her Warder at age 24 and a few years later became his wife. They lived a happy life and kept their oath. Egwene and Gawyn didn't even speak of the Elven world to each other. Egwene never forgot about the elves and sometimes wondered about them. 

At age 28 Egwene had her first and only daughter who she named Guinevere. 

Guinevere was a smart child and loved nature. The ability to Channel was born in her and wanted to use her ability to heal, but she couldn't until she went to the Tower and trained. Egwene often thought of sending her to the tower but decided that Guinevere could wait until she was 13. When Guinevere was 8 she wondered about the forest and when she came home, Guinevere had quite a story to tell. She said she had seen a woman with a harp singing a song so beautiful it made one both laugh and cry. Egwene had said nothing. She had sworn never to speak a word of the Elves and their secret world and she was forced to hold to that swear. 

The years past and eventually Guinevere was sent to the White Tower. The test to become an Accepted was so hard for Guinvere she backed down twice but, luckily, on the third time she succeeded. At the age of 20, Guinevere was raised to the Shawl and chose the Yellow Ajah.  

The Elves eventually forgot of their human visitors. They once again live their calm and peaceful life normally. Amethyst and Opal, however, would never forget about Egwene and her lover Gawyn. But they kept their memories to themselves. Opal continued to go to the human world and sing. Once she saw a girl who looked a lot like Egwene. The girl could channel too. But Opal ignored her. Opal didn't want another problem like Egwene to happen all over again. 

|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|

That's the end to Wilder in the mist. Hope you liked it. Yeah, this was probably the shortest epilogue EVER but that's okay. 

A BIG thanks to all of my reviewers. I am glad that you read my story and even gladder that you reviewed it. Well, a big thanks to MOST of my reviewers. I got my fist flame EVER, it mad me pretty pissed off. I did kind of hasten the ending and I will admit it was rushed. But that's only because I am absorbed in another story I am writing (it's for Yu-Gi-Oh and is called To Remember Light). If you look at all my stories none have been updated except for Wilder in the Mist and To Remember Light. I only updated this because I had a few reviewers that wanted to see what happened, if they hadn't reviewed I probably would have NEVER gotten around to updating. That's why I thank them, especially Channeling Wisdom. You remained loyal to the story and reviewed as soon as it was updated. And for that I thank you. Also, I got one of the most inspiring reviews I have ever received ever; Lynette Sedai of the Brown Ajah submitted this review. I thank all of my other reviewers as well for each of you helped me to go on, inspired me really. To The Eldest: Yes I realize that I spoiled a lot in the first chapter. It's just when I write stories I barely plan, I just write as I go along, insert what I think would go good in the story. This was also my first EVER fanfic so I didn't have TOO much experience at the time despite the fact I am well known at school for my poetry.  Yeah, I did reveal a lot in the first chapter. Maybe I should have splitted the stuff up in a few chapters but as I said before, this was my first fanfic. I was just wondering, are you a Dark Friend or something because you signed yourself The Eldest of the Shadow Council, just wondering though. 

I also realized that a handful of my reviewers like elves, I love them. Being a Lord of the Rings fan, they are my favorite Race and would LOVE to be one, pointy ears and all. To Dark Comet- yes, I think elves WOULD get along quite well with Ogiers. 

Sorry, but I wish I could email some of you but I can't. My email is just a really stupid one and if you knew it, you'd know my real name too. I'm hoping to get a better email account some time in the near future and when I do, I'll email those of you who want me to email them ASAP!


End file.
